Vampire Bond
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Full summary inside, Crossover HPBtVS, slash SpikeHP AngelusSS Spike is requested to come to Hogwarts to help Narcissa watch over Draco, his nephew, Angelus and Drusilla decide to tag along. When he arrives at Hogwarts he meets Harry Potter and he begins
1. Chapter 01

**Vampire Bond**

**Title: **Vampire Bond

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst / Humor

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Spike/Harry, Angelus/Severus Drusilla/Narcissa, Draco/Xander, Pansy/Cho, Ginny/Colin, Neville/Luna, Semus/Dean, Oz/Remus

**Summary: **Spike is requested to come to Hogwarts to help Narcissa watch over Draco, his nephew, Angelus and Drusilla decide to tag along. When he arrives at Hogwarts he meets Harry Potter and he begins to fall for the angst filled teen. Angelus is quickly falling for the greasy potions master, while Drusilla attempts to seduce Narcissa. All hell brakes lose when Buffy comes to retrieve Angel. Oz's werewolf instincts kick in and as an alpha he wants Remus as his mate, as well Draco's vampire blood kicks in and his target for a mate is Xander. Pansy slightly up set that she will never be Draco's wife ends up finding a new interest in Cho.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character blah, blah, blah please don't sue me.

**Vampire Bond**

**A/N:** _This chapter had been Betad by Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe THANK YOU!_

**- Chapter 01 -**

Spike was quite upset by the situation, he was trying to sleep, but could he, no of course not. Why you may ask because Angelus and Darla were yelling at each other - yet again. This had been going on all week, and had yet to stop. It was driving both him and Drusilla up the wall, not that the brunet wasn't already all ready up there. There was a bang and then a crash followed by blissful silence. Spike rolled over sighing happily 'hopefully they killed one another.' He thought burying his head in a soft feather pillow. He growled, as there was a loud knock on his door.

"What the bloody hell is it!" he asked clearly aggravated as he whipped the door open, Angelus stood there an eyebrow raised in a mocking manner. "What!" He growled out glaring at the brunet.

"This came for you." He said holding up a struggling charcoal owl with a peace of parchment attached to its leg. Spike grabbed the owl pulling it into the room and from Angelus' grasp, before shoving the door closed in the other vampire's face. Spike removed the letter from the owl's leg and the owl flew over and perched on the bed, waiting.

_Spike,_

_I really don't know why you insist on being called that!_

_You are requested to come help me raise and protect_

_Draco seeing as Lucius has been put into Azkaban. We are at current time residing in Hogwarts and most likely will be remaining so, seeing as the Dark Lord wants us to pay for my husband's incarceration._

_Please come as soon as possible_

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy_

Spike stared at the parchment in surprise, he had not been able to see his nephew since the boy was three, and he had taken the toddler to play in a muggle park. Lucius had forbid him from coming anywhere near the young child since, much to both Narcissa's and his displeasure. Had it been anyone else he probably would have crumpled up the parchment and erased its existence from his memory, but he had been very fond of both Narcissa and Draco and felt he must go and help them out.

Quickly he turned over the parchment writing that, yes, he would come. He reattached the parchment to the bird's leg patting it on the head kindly; he picked up the bird and brought it to the door. Opening it he was surprised to see Angelus there looking at him curiously as he let the bird go.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Spike asked raising one slender blonde eyebrow, before walking back into his room and beginning to pack as Angelus watched growing more curious.

"Where are you going?" Angelus asked perching on the bed, where the owl had recently vacated.

"To Hogwarts." Spike simply stated, not looking up from his packing.

"To where?" Angelus asked never having heard of it before.

"It's a school for witches and wizards, it's in Hogsmeade." He said in a tone that clearly stated he thought the other was stupid for not having known that.

"Yeah… right." Angelus said clearly not believing the blonde, who only gave him a 'whatever' look before continuing his packing. "Drusilla!" Angelus yelled wanting a second opinion.

"Yes?" The dreamy brunet asked walking into the room.

"Spike says he's going to some place called Hogwarts." Angelus said sounding extremely childish as he pouted.

"Oh really, I want to come!" Drusilla said not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"What! You mean that place is real?" Angelus said clearly surprised, Drusilla nodded her head 'yes' dark curls swaying, excitement shining in her dark eyes.

"You're not coming." Spike said glaring.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me, you?" She asked raising her slender eyebrow, challenge clear in her voice. Spike knew better then to challenge the other vampire it was always a bad thing to anger her, instead he opted to grumble under his breath.

"Well then I'm coming too!" Angelus said bouncing out of the room before Spike could protest, leaving the blonde growling as Drusilla smirked and left, following the other brunet out of the room.

"Well this is certainly going to be interesting." Spike said to himself as he continued to pack.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was pacing the length of his small room anxiously as he waited. He had received a missive the night before informing him that an Order member would pick him up soon. He had no idea as to which one it would be but he hoped it would be Remus; he dearly wanted to talk to the other man. During his sixth year he had been very withdrawn, when he had come back to be the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, he had scarcely talked to Harry or anyone else for that matter. Harry was hurt by this but couldn't blame him, he felt it was his fault as well and didn't hate the werewolf for putting the blame where he felt it rightfully belonged.

Everyone had begun to pull away from him during there sixth year, even if unconsciously. Hermione and Ron were to involved with each other to notice the depression he was sinking deeper and deeper into, the same with Seamus and Dean, Neville and Luna, and Colin and Ginny, no one noticed how far he was falling. Harry didn't mind so much, he was glad they were happy, even if he wasn't. But this year he was going to be starting his seventh year, and he hoped things would change for the better.

Harry sighed while plopping back down on the small bed, he couldn't wait to leave this place, and he couldn't wait to go home. For the first time in his life Harry and his uncle were happy about the same thing, he wouldn't have to return - he was legally an adult.

"Boy! Get down here, one of those freaks is here!" His uncle yelled up the stairs pulling Harry from his thoughts. He cringed at hearing the word freak and hoped it wasn't a member like Mad-Eye. Harry grabbed his wand, invisibility clock, and the photo album Hagrid had given him, before running down the stairs.

He grimaced as he got to the bottom of the stairs and Severus Snape was waiting there glaring at his uncle Vernon. "Mr. Potter." He acknowledged with a small nod of his head. "Where are your things, we really must be going." Severus asked raising an eyebrow, Harry was a little taken aback to find no malice there, sure they had gotten to know each other over sixth year but he hadn't expected such a drastic change towards him, even if it wouldn't be obvious to others.

Shaking his head Harry turned to his uncle. "Uncle Vernon." Harry said receiving no response as the man continued to glare at the Slytherin head of house. "Uncle Vernon." Harry tried again grabbing the corner of his uncle's shirt and tugging gently. Vernon turned his beetle black eyes narrowing in anger on him and backhanded the green eyed boy. Harry's back hit the wall hard causing him to lose his breath, Severus gaping in surprise.

"Boy don't touch me, I don't want your freak germs to rub off on me." Vernon growled out as if it were a well-known fact and that he should have known better.

"Yes, of course uncle Vernon, I'm sorry." Harry said head down cast so that he wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes. "It's just I need my school things." Harry said timidly, Severus stared in shock disbelief and outrage, he couldn't believe Harry Potter the – boy – who – lived was letting a lowly muggle treat him like this. He had discovered that he didn't in fact live the life most believed him to have, Severus had found this out by dredging through all the memories he had from his Occlumency sessions with the boy. He had spent almost the entire summer going through each one and he could no longer hate him for being his father, because he was not, he was taking on his mother features, as well as softening, he was truly beautiful, very effeminate.

"Here." Vernon said holding out a little silver key, which Harry tock with a barely audible 'thank you.' The ebony haired teen walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked the padlock catching it before it could hit the ground. Harry dragged his trunk from the cupboard, having difficulty but eventually getting it out, and replacing the lock.

"Good bye, Uncle Vernon." Harry said handing him the key and walking to the door and walking out Severus just followed not saying a word. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked once they were outside the warded area.

"Huh? Oh… were going to apparate." Severus said regaining his composure; he watched Harry curiously as the ebony haired teen shrunk his trunk sticking it in his pants pocket. "Are you ready?" The older man asked once the younger had finished, Harry nodded his head 'yes'. "Good were going to apparate to the fountain in the center square of Hogsmeade, got that." Harry nodded his head 'yes' once again and then they both disappeared with two loud pops.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They appeared to the center square of Hogsmeade, Harry being a little disoriented fell to the ground witha soft cry. Snape offered him a hand, and he stared at it in shock. "I'm not going to bite!" Severus growled out, looking irritated. Harry gave a sheepish smile and started blushing; he grabbed Snape's hand letting the older man pull him up.

"Thanks." Harry said still blushing eyes down cast, Snape raised an eyebrow at this, Harry had changed a lot over the summer, and it didn't seem as if it was for the best. Harry had barely gotten taller only an inch or two now standing five foot four, he was rather short, Severus himself stood at five foot nine. Harry's hair had gotten a bit longer now hanging shaggily into his eyes they were no longer covered by those ugly glasses, but they weren't as bright, and the mischievous glint was missing from his eyes. He was paler then he had ever seen the young Gryffindor and the muscle he'd achieved from many hours of quidditch practice seemed to be missing from his very pale body. His features were more feminine and soft; all in all he was looking a little sickly.

Severus frowned displeased with how fast the small teens cheek and jaw were bruising. Snap grabbed Harry's chin between his thumb and for finger, the young black haired boy tried to pull away but the elder held fast. The dark haired man raised his wand pointing it at the teen's bruised area murmuring a healing charm under his breath. Harry gasped as he felt the familiar tingling of the healing charm wash over his cheek and then move on to the rest of his body. Snape was shocked at how much magic it was taking to heal the emerald-green eyed boy.

"Thank you." Harry murmured again as the tingly feeling left him; Snape nodded his head to acknowledge him before walking off motioning Harry to follow him. Harry was lead to the Three Broomsticks where they were to use the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Narcissa and Draco were waiting in the great hall for Spike to arrive when Severus appeared from the fire surprising the two blondes. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked in surprise.

"I happen to live here, thank you." Snape said raising an eyebrow in question, a moment later Snape was knocked over by some one falling out of the fireplace behind him, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Potter, get off of me!" Severus yelled thinking it was Harry.

Angelus had fallen down on top of the potion master, unprepared for the floo trip having never traveled that way before. Angelus got up off the other baring his fangs, as Severus got up glaring. Surprised, he took a step back as instead of Harry he was greeted by a vampire standing in front of him. Just then Drusilla came through the floo dusting her self off. "That was kind of fun." She said to her self. "Oh, put it away." She tutted at Angelus slapping him on the back of the head.

"Bloody hell, I hate that thing." Spike growled out as he stepped out of the fire only to fall to the ground as Harry fell out on top of him. "Bugger." Harry said muffled as he attempted to get up only to fall again.

"Could you please get off of me?" Spike said an impatient note to his voice.

"Sorry, trying." Harry said finally managing to stand up looking very flustered, reaching down a hand to help the other man up. Spike stared as he looked up into emerald green eyes. Tearing his eyes away from Harry's he examined the rest of the young male, disappointed that he couldn't see more because of the baggy clothes, mentally undressing him. Harry blushed and fidgeted under Spike's intense stare.

Finally Spike reached out and grasped that small pale olive hand, hoisting himself up. He was taller then Harry standing at the same height as Severus and he smiled down at the smaller young man entranced by those emerald eyes. "Ahem." Dumbledore broke the spell; Harry pulled his hand from Spike's, blushing hotly. "Harry my boy, so good to see you, if I could have a moment with you, in my office." Albus said that annoying twinkle in his eyes, Harry nodded his head 'yes' and followed the headmaster out, and to his office.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

****

**_TBC..._**

**A/N:** _Hope you like, please read and review, I've noticed something in all of my stories there is always one character being abused, I think it's kind of funny personally._


	2. Chapter 02

**Vampire Bond**

**Title: **Vampire Bond

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst / Humor

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Spike/Harry, Angelus/Severus Drusilla/Narcissa, Draco/Xander, Pansy/Cho, Ginny/Colin, Neville/Luna, Semus/Dean, Oz/Remus

**Summary: **Spike is requested to come to Hogwarts to help Narcissa watch over Draco, his nephew, Angelus and Drusilla decide to tag along. When he arrives at Hogwarts he meets Harry Potter and he begins to fall for the angst filled teen. Angelus is quickly falling for the greasy potions master, while Drusilla attempts to seduce Narcissa. All hell brakes lose when Buffy comes to retrieve Angel. Oz's werewolf instincts kick in and as an alpha he wants Remus as his mate, as well Draco's vampire blood kicks in and his target for a mate is Xander. Pansy slightly up set that she will never be Draco's wife ends up finding a new interest in Cho.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character blah blah blah please doesn't sue me.

**Vampire Bond**

**A/N:** _Sorry it tock so long to update I couldn't think on how to start this chapter out, restarted it like three time. It's the longest chapter of anything I've written, as well, tock up five pages back and front in my notebook, and nine pages in word. A lot happens in this chapter too. This chapter has been betad thanks to Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe_

**- Chapter 02 -**

"What, what do you mean he's gone?" Buffy asked staring dumfounded at the vampire before her.

"As in not here anymore." The random vampire said snidely.

"Then where is he?" The blonde women asked growling.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked eyeing her wearily.

"If you don't I'll kill you." She said emphasizing her words by wrapping her hand around his neck and squeezing.

"You're going to kill me either way." The vampire said knowing it was true.

"But if you tell me where he is I won't have to bleed you dry before I kill you." She said squeezing his neck again.

"Okay, okay, all I found was this." He said pulling a piece of crumpled parchment from his pocket and threw it on the ground at her feet. She shoved the vampire away from her before quickly staking him. She picked up the crumpled piece of paper, but it didn't help her in her search for Angelus, she growled and quickly left to go find the other members of her group.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So did you find anything?" Xander asked as Buffy walked in.

"No." She growled out, slamming the door. "Well not exactly." She said throwing the crumpled parchment onto the table. Xander was the first to pick up the letter; he gave it a confused look before passing it.

"Oh my." Giles said after he had read the letter.

"What, what is it?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"England." was all he said reading over the letter again.

"What?" they all chorused.

"It seems Spike is related to a wizard family, he has been asked to go to Hogwarts - a wizarding school in England." Giles said distractedly.

"Oh… how do you know about it?" Xander asked breaking the stunned silence.

"I courted a witch once, and I also happen to be a friend of the Charms teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick, at Hogwarts." Giles said sounding very proud of him self.

"Did you just say courted?" Xander asked. "How old are you again?" Xander asked barely holding back his laughter, while Willow and Buffy glared at him.

"So how do we get there?" Willow asked.

"I would have to contact Filius first." Giles said as he got up and began to walk around. "I'll have to inform the watchers as well, and plane tickets we'll need plane tickets." Giles said distractedly.

"Fine I'm going home for now, I need some sleep." Buffy said, leaving to head home.

"Yeah she does." Xander said once she had left, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Willow. "Ow, what was that for?" Xander demanded only receiving a glare from the red head in response.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So Harry my boy, how has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked after they had been seated in his office and he had offered his customary lemon drop, which had promptly been refused.

"Fine, Headmaster." Harry said staring at a point past the Headmaster's left ear rather then at the older wizard himself.

"Good, good to hear." The headmaster said oblivious to the younger wizards off behavior. Albus was about to go on when Minerva McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace. "Oh hello Minerva and how are you this fine day?" he asked ignoring her scowl.

"I am fine but you are needed." Minerva said sounding ruffled.

"Yes, yes of course I will be right there." Albus said and she disappeared from the fire. "Harry, do you mind staying here while I'm out, it shouldn't take very long." Albus said not waiting for an answer from the young Gryffindor, before flooing after the professor.

Harry sighed exasperatedly as he slouched in the high backed purple velvet chair, his eyes scanning the room. The portraits that often pretended to sleep when someone was in the office decided that Harry was there often enough that it just didn't matter anymore, and were conversing amongst them selves. Fawkes was seated on his stand grooming himself and ignoring Harry as well, he was practically scenery to them.

"Harry." sounded a familiar voice to Harry's ears, turning his head to a large shelf he found that the sorting hat was talking to him. "Come put me on and we'll have a chat." It said grinning at the dark haired boy. Harry gave a soft smile and walked over placing the talking hat on his head, before walking back over to his chair leaning back into the Velvet cushions. "So how have you been?' It asked in Harry's mind.

"Fine." Harry lied.

"I'm not Albus, there's no need to lie to me." The hat said smiling sadly. "I can see it all, but have no worries, I won't tell anyone." The hat said soothing his fears. "So have you reconsidered your decision yet?" the hat asked changing the subject.

"What, what decision?" Harry asked confusedly.

"About what house you belong in, Slytherin is still the house for you." The hat said sounding chipper.

"I can do that?" Harry asked having been unaware that it was possible to change houses after you had originally been sorted.

"It hasn't been done in many years but yes it is possible." The hat said smiling again.

"I, I… I think that would be a good idea." Harry said sounding a little unsure of his choice.

"Wonderful, I'll inform Albus as soon as he returns." He said sounding once again overly chipper. "By the way my name is Bob." The hat said in the same tone. "Bob?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes Bob, the founders named me, not many people know that." The hat said sounding proud.

"They named you Bob?" Harry asked seeming to not grasp the fact.

"Yes." The hat said and Harry burst into giggles, it had been quite sometime since he had laughed. "It's not funny, Bob is a very respectable name." the hat 'Bob' said sounding indignant as Harry only laughed harder.

"I, I'm sorry." Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"You're right it's a very respectable name." Harry lied trying to keep a straight face, but failing horribly as he broke into giggles again, the hat just 'humphed'.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Who was that?" Spike asked after he had greeted Narcissa and Draco.

"Harry Potter." Draco said in apparent disgust.

"Why don't you like him?" Drusilla asked sensing the others feelings for the green eyed boy.

"He's the reason my father's in jail." The young Malfoy said blaming the Gryffindor even though he knew it was not true.

"And here I was under the impression that my nephew brought that against himself, becoming a Death Eater and all." Spike said sneering.

"It was not his fault!" Draco yelled in anger.

"That's enough." Narcissa said stepping in between them, Severus and Angelus only watched on amused. Just then Albus came through the fire with Minerva right behind him.

"Ah, it seems we've come out the wrong grate." Albus said dusting himself off. "No bother, we'll simply go to my office." The headmaster said smiling brightly at them all. "Ah, Severus won't you join us in my office I will need you." Albus said. Severus nodded his head following the older two wizards out.

"How about I show you to your rooms." Narcissa said clapping her hands, not waiting for an answer she walked out and they all followed her out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Wow, I never knew that." Harry said still talking to the sorting hat 'Bob' as Albus, Minerva, and Severus entered the room.

"Ah Harry my boy talking to the sorting hat I see, a good chat yes?" the headmaster asked taking a seat behind his desk.

"Uh… yes." Harry said.

"Albus, Harry is to be resorted." The hat saidstopping any further idle conversation.

"What?" Albus asked shock apparent as the twinkle melted from his eyes. "Harry is this true?" Albus asked a small strain in his voice. Harry nodded his head 'yes' his eyes down cast. "Very well then to which house will he be transferred too?" Albus asked.

"Slytherin!" Bob shouted out.

"What!" Minerva and Severus both shrieked at the same time.

"Do not question my judgment! Harry did that and has now seen that I was right, I told him he belonged in Slytherin and now that is where he will go." The hat said leaving no room for argument as he used the magic in him to dump something on the dark haired boys head. "Lift me up then, can't see what it is unless you take me off." the hat said in a once again chipper voice. Harry lifted the hat up to reveal a coiled silver snake with a slightly darker colored crown-like pattern on her head. Harry lifted his hand and the small snake uncoiled itself, wrapping tightly around his forearm.

"Hello." The snake hissed. "My name is Yuki." It said bowing its head slightly. "And who might you be master?" the snake asked.

"Master?" Harry asked in utter surprise and shock.

"Yes Bob could only make me come out if you were my master." The snake hissed, its tongue coming out to lick his cheek slightly, making him blush. "So what is your name?" She asked again.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry hissed still blushing; the snake nodded again before wrapping it's self loosely around his neck. "Thank you." Harry said to the hat with a small smile.

"But of course just make sure you come have another chat with me soon it gets quite lonely with no one to talk to." It said grinning as Harry nodded his head in acquiesce to Bob's request, before placing the hat back on its shelf.

"Now Harry we need to discuss your extra lessons for the year." Harry sighed as Albus said this but inclined his head, indicating to the headmaster he could continue. "You will be learning the Dark Arts from Severus once again, and Remus will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts with Nymphadora Tonks, she will be coming once every two weeks to help, and you will be taking classes on healing with Madam Pomfrey." Albus said all in one breath, Harry only nodded his head indicating that yes, he understood. "Good, now Severus please show Harry to his new rooms." Albus said in dismissal. Severus left leaving Harry to run to catch up, the dark haired boy following the Slytherin Head quietly.

"Things are not going as planned." Albus said slumping down tiredly in his chair.

"What do you mean Albus the boy changing houses doesn't change anything." Minerva said confused.

"It's nothing Minerva please leave." Albus said dismissing her. "Yes, yes it does change things, it changes everything." Albus said to himself before beginning to write a missive.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Spike had just been left in what was to be his room and was currently inspecting it. At the moment he was in the large spacious bedroom decorated in blood red and black, a king sized bed is draped in silk blankets of both colors. Heavy black drapes covered the windows blocking the sunlight out completely. There was a fireplace across from the bed, a door on each side, one leading to the sitting room - the other to a bathroom. There was a desk and a bureau in the room all made of dark rich cherry wood.

The bathroom was decorated the same scheme with black and red marble, dark cherry wood and silver taps and knobs. There was a large bathtub that could fit three people comfortably in black marble, blood red candles scattered around it. There was a clear shower that was more then big enough for two people, in front of the bathtub. The sink and toilet were along the other wall with a mirror, that was charmed to show him in spite of being a vampire, and when it whistled it caused Spike to grin at having his ego stroked. Fluffy Egyptian cotton blood red towels hung on the towel racks, and a matching robe was hanging on the back of the door.

The sitting room was made up like a normal living room with a fireplace and black leather couch and matching chairs, fluffy down blood red blankets and pillows lay over them. There was a bookshelf lining the one wall just under the covered windows. Set up a step above the living room floor was a round table with four chairs in the same cherry wood.

He was running a hand over the bare cool marble mantle of the fireplace when a scent came to his nose, making him grin. It was of warm honey and something he couldn't quite name, and it was the scent of one Harry Potter. Spike grinned again leaving his room to go in search of the green-eyed boy.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Uh, sir, are we lost?" Harry asked seeing as they had been walking around in circles for the last ten minutes.

"No!" Severus growled out not seeing Harry flinch behind him, around five minutes later he growled out a 'yes' and then sighed.

"Um… sir?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, what is it just spit it out already?" Snape said agitatedly.

"Why don't you just get one of the house elf's to show us the way?" Harry asked timidly not looking the older man in the eyes.

"Uh… uh" Severus said before snapping his fingers twice, with a 'pop' a house-elf appeared.

"How may Izzy help Master Snape?" the house-elf asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Show us where Mr. Potter's new room is." Severus snapped.

"Yes of course." She said and led the way to a painting of Salazar Slytherin. "Here you are sirs, will that be all sirs be needing?" She asked beaming at them.

"No that's all." Severus said dismissing her, she curtsied and left with another 'pop'. "Here Mr. Potter will be your new rooms for the next year, all Slytherin Seventh Years have their own rooms, yours only happen to be away from every one else, the password is 'Blow Pop' you may change it if you like." Severus said and before Harry had a chance to reply he had walked off leaving Harry to his own devises.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Salazar Slytherin said in Parseltongue to see if the rumors were really true, about the young man before him.

"Hello." Harry greeted automatically in Parseltongue.

"Ah so the rumors are true." Salazar said quite pleased.

"Rumors, what rumors?" Harry asked slightly worried.

"Ah it's nothing to be worried about, just that you speak the tongue of the snake as I do. I'm quite glad you have decided to join my house." Salazar said speaking the truth causing Harry to blush. "Would you like to change the password, as you can probably guess that dunderhead Albus Dumbledore picked it out?" Salazar asked smiling at the ex-Gryffindor; Harry giggled lightly nodding his head 'yes'. "Then what would you like it to be?" He asked still smiling; it had been a long time since he had been able to speak to another in Parseltongue.

"Uhm… how about...Sirius Black?" Harry asked afraid his choice would be turned down.

"Very good choice, in Parseltongue I presume." Salazar asked, knowing exactly who Sirius Black had been. Harry nodded his head 'yes', Salazar smiled once more, but it turned into a frown as he heard a noise down the hall. "Someone is here." He warned the young new Slytherin.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Spike followed the scent of the emerald-eyed boy and was now watching him from around the corner as he talked to a portrait, well he thought that might be what was happening, all he could hear was hissing. "What are you doing?" asked someone causing him to jump, turning around he glared at a grinning Angelus.

"I could ask you the same thing." The blue eyes vampire stated still glaring at the other.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked from behind them, startling both vampires. They looked at each other and then at the dark haired boy. "Well?" Harry asked not liking being under their intense stares.

"We got lost, could you maybe tell us how to get back to the dungeon entrance?" Spike lied.

"Uh… I don't know how." Harry said blushing, eyes down cast and shuffling his feet. After a few seconds his head popped up. "I have an idea." He said snapping his fingers twice "Dobby" he called a moment later with a loud 'pop' said house-elf appeared.

"Master Harry had called for Dobby." The house-elf said excitedly.

"Dobby its Harry, please just Harry." The raven-haired teen said blushing.

"Of course Master Harry, What can Dobby do for sir?" Dobby asked excitedly, Harry sighed deciding to leave the name thing alone for the time being.

"Um these two need you to show them the way back to the entrance of the dungeons, please." Harry asked smiling at the house-elf.

"Yes, yes of course anything for Master Harry, right this way sirs, right this way." He said hoping off down the hall signaling for them to follow after him, Angelus walked after the house-elf giving Spike a wink.

"Uh… aren't you going with your friend?" Harry asked noticing that Spike had stayed behind, instead of following Dobby.

"I will catch up to him in a moment." Spike said smiling at the young Slytherin. "So tell me Harry Potter why you're all the way down here and all alone?" Spike asked truly curious.

"My new rooms are just down there." Harry said pointing down the hall. "And I'm not alone, Yuki's with me." Harry said eyeing the blonde man suspiciously.

"Who is Yuki?" Spike asked interestedly, stepping closer to the ebony haired teen.

"This is." Harry said, lifting the silver snake from around his neck and holding her up. Spike smiled at the silver snake and stroked a finger down her back, causing her to practically turn to goop in the ebony haired teen's hand.

"Oh, I like him." Yuki hissed out causing the ex-Gryffindor to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked lifting one slender scared eyebrow, stepping even closer so that they were barely a foot apart, as the green eyed boy placed the snake back around his neck.

"She likes you." Harry said giggling again before he noticed just how close they were, blushing he tried to back away only to have his back meet the cold solid stone wall, fear beginning to creep into him.

"How do you know that?" Spike asked frowning, as he smelled the fear mingling through the ebony haired young mans scent. "Do not fear me; I have no intentions of hurting you." Spike said running a finger a crossed the younger mans cheek, causing him to flinch at first. Spike held the newly deemed Slytherin's eyes, emerald meeting icy blue as the elder continued to stroke the younger male's cheek. Spike was leaning in to capture Harry's oh so tempting pale pink lips when they were disturbed.

"Potter! Get the hell away from my uncle!" Draco yelled as he approached them. Harry blushed deeply and tried to pull away from the older man, but ended up hitting his head against the hard stonewall, automatically he pushed away from the wall and fell into Spike, who caught him around the middle. "Get off of him!" Draco said once again trying to pull Harry away from the vampire.

"Draco!" Spike growled out angrily at the younger blonde, pulling Harry tighter to him, as he whimpered, his scent flooding with fear. Spike was getting quite pissed at his young relative, as he tried to sooth the ebony haired boys fear, rubbing soothing circles into the slim teen's back. "Go away Draco!" Spike ordered in a calm even tone so as not to frighten the boy in his arms further.

Draco backed away in fear as his uncle vamped out before his very eyes. "Leave now!" the blonde vampire hissed out, pointing down the hall. Draco took a few steps backward down the hall before turning and running for it. "Little one there is nothing to fear, he is gone now." Spike said unvamping, before he pulled Harry slightly away from him, but only enough so that they could see each others eyes, his arms still wrapped protectively around the frightened teen.

"I, I think that I should go." Harry stuttered out trying to pull himself from the vampire's grasp.

"Then I shall walk you to your room." Spike said not releasing the young man as he led him down the hall.

"Here, it's here." Harry said pointing to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Password." Salazar said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sirius Black." Harry hissed in Parseltongue and the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to his new rooms. "Thank you." Harry said pulling away from the blonde vampire.

"No thanks required." Spike said smiling. "Next time we meet you shall have to tell me what that hissing thing you do is." Spike said before leaning in and kissing him half on the lips and half on the cheek, and then left disappearing down the hall. Harry stood there for a moment, touching a hand to the spot the vampire's lips had touched moments before, blushing hard for what seemed the millionth time that day, he entered his new rooms.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Severus asked as he came upon Angelus leaning against a wall, Dobby pacing back and forth in front of him. Angelus looked up, dark brown meeting endless obsidian, as the vampire grinned at the dark haired man.

"Ah, so we meet again so soon." Angelus said grinning wider as he stalked closer to the potions master.

"Answer my question." Severus said refusing to step away from the approaching vampire no matter how much he wanted to.

"Right now waiting for Spike to finish up with his mouse and catch up to me, now what is your name?" Angelus asked, only six inches or so away, this time Severus did back away.

"I'm not giving you my name." Severus said glaring, as Angelus continued to advance on him, the ebony haired wizard taking a step back for each the other took forward. (**A/N:** _I know Dumbledore said his name while Angelus was there but where just going to say he was to busy staring at his ass to pay attention.)_

"Well then I shall just have to give you a name of my own." Angelus said smirking as Severus's back hit the wall. "Hum… what shall it be?" Angelus said tapping his chin. "Ivory… no, no that won't do." The brunet man said running a finger down the dark eyed wizards pale smooth cheek, causing him to shudder. "Dark, such dark beautiful eyes, obsidian eyes, yes that perfect I will call you Obsidian, until you decide to give me your name." Angelus said leaning closed, as Severus glared at him.

"You cannot ca-" Severus was cut off by the vampire's lips covering his own. The brown eyed man pressed the shorter man hard into the stone wall, his hands roaming the potion masters body as his tongue pushed into the wide eyed mans mouth. Severus moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Angelus' tongue thoroughly ravaged his mouth. 'Ahem' was heard from behind them, and Angelus reluctantly pulled away from the other's mouth, smirking at the small moan of loss coming from the Hogwarts professor.

"Keeping yourself busy I see Angelus." Spike said smirking at the two, Severus regaining his senses blushed hard before pushing the vampire away from him "Getting away." Spike said raising an eyebrow at the older vampire.

"Not for long." Angelus said still smirking as he watched Severus disappear down the hall.

"Sirs?" Dobby asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Spike asked turning his attention to the house-elf.

"Would sirs be liking Dobby to show sirs to the dungeon entrance now?" He asked.

"Uh yes." Angelus said, and Dobby began to walk that way the two vampires following a few feet behind him. "So tell me how did it go with your mouse?" Angelus asked raising an eyebrow in question. Spike proceeded to tell him what had gone on between him and Harry while Angelus had been waiting for him, as they continued to follow the house-elf.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**_TBC..._**

****

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 03

**Vampire Bond**

**Title:** Vampire Bond

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor

**Ratting:** T… for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Spike/ Harry, Angelus/ Severs, Drusilla/ Narcissa, Draco/ Xander, Pansy/ Cho, Ginny/ Colin, Neville/ Luna, Semus/ Dean, Oz/ Remus, Giles/ Minerva

**Summary:** Spike is requested to come to Hogwarts to help Narcissa watch over Draco, his nephew, Angelus and Drusilla decide to tag along. When he arrives at Hogwarts he meets Harry Potter and he begins to fall for the angst filled teen. Angelus is quickly falling for the greasy potions master, while Drusilla attempts to seduce Narcissa. All hell brakes lose when Buffy comes to retrieve Angel. Oz's werewolf instincts kick in and as an alpha he wants Remus as his mate, as well Draco's vampire blood kicks in and his target for a mate is Xander. Pansy slightly up set that she will never be Draco's wife ends up finding a new interest in Cho.

**Chapter:** Chapter 03

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Vampire Bond**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like! _Has _now been betad thanks to _Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, thank you!_ Sorry it took so long I had writers block on it, and sorry it's so short, all try for longer next time._

**- Chapter 03 -**

Harry was seated outside under a 'Violet Bloomer' next to the lake, the surface reflecting the night sky above it, the moon and stars shinning brightly. He had been back at Hogwarts for little over a week; he had seen very few people after his first day only those he was to be training with. The entire week Draco's 'uncle' had consumed his thoughts.

Harry shivered as the cool night air blew over him, when a prickling on the back of his neck gave him the impression of being watched. Turning around in a slow circle he found no one there, nothing. Sighing he tilted his head to look up at the moon and instead met intense twin ice blue eyes. "Shit." Harry cursed jumping back from the vampire his heart pounding.

"Sorry about that, love." Spike said grinning lightly as he steadied the Slytherin in front of him on his feet. "Now, why is such a pretty thing like you out here so late? There are monsters around you know." Spike said grinning.

"I was just out here to think, I couldn't sleep." Harry said pulling slightly away from the blue-eyed vampire, to lean against the trunk of the tree. "Why are you out here?" The raven-haired teen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking for a snack." Spike said he'd been eating bagged blood since he had arrived and was craving something fresh.

"Why don't you just ask one of the house-elves to get you something?" Harry questioned as a gust of wind blew his messy raven locks around his face.

"Don't want their help." Spike said shrugging slightly. "Why don't you let me escort you inside its getting cold." Spike offered as the young wizard shivered. Harry thought about it for a moment and decided he didn't really want to go inside, so he shook his head 'no'. Spike sighed as another gust of wind blew and walked closer to the smaller man. He noted with glee that the raven-haired teen tensed only slightly as he pulled him forward some so he could move between the tree and Harry. Spike leaned against the tree pulling the emerald eyed teens back against his chest and wrapped his duster around the both of them.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled blushing as he snuggled into the warmth of the taller man.

"No problem of course, now tell me about the hissing." Spike said smiling as he rested his chin on the raven-haired locks.

"I speak Parselmouth, the language of the snakes, it's considered a dark trait." Harry said the last part a little sadly.

"It's quite beautiful." Spike said, he couldn't help but think the small Slytherin sounded sexy as hell when he had heard him speak it to the portrait.

"Umm… thanks." Harry said blushing hotly. They lapsed into a somewhat comfortable silence after that, but it was quickly turning uncomfortable for the emerald-eyed teen, he wasn't all that fond of silence. "This tree we're under is called the Violet Bloomer." Harry said to break the silence. Spike simply 'hummed' smiling as the human continued. "It blooms during the late fall early summer, with large violet and gold flowers, you can always tell when someone goes under it because the pollen turns them purple. I found this out the hard way last year, I was purple for two weeks." Harry told the older man slightly pouting, as the Vampire laughed. "Hey don't laugh at me!" Harry said indignantly turning around to face the vampire, but his foot got caught on a root causing him to trip.

Spike reach out to grab the falling teen's hand only to fall with him as he lost his balance. Harry's face was flushed, as he looked up into the vampire's hazy blue eyes merely inches away from his. Spike couldn't have resisted the urge to kiss the raven haired young man even if he had wanted to, his eyes closed as their lips met. Harry's eyes were wide as saucers, before they fluttered closed as a tongue entered his mouth.

Spike moaned softly as he ravaged the pliant mouth beneath his, he tasted just like he smelt, of warm honey and something else that he still couldn't quite figure out. The blonde provoked a moan from the small human, as his hand roamed the small light body beneath him. He growled softly nipping the younger male's bottom lip as he pulled away remembering the human needed air.

Harry panted for air as the older man pulled away "wow" the raven-haired teen got out between gasps of air, the only other person to kiss him anything close to that had been a very drunken Fred Weasley. Spike smiled fondly down at the small human, nuzzling his cheek slightly as said teen shivered half from cold, half from enjoyment.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Spike asked purring; at the dark haired humans nod the blonde vampire picked up the young wizard bridal style.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, but giggled nonetheless as he was carried inside.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

The next morning Harry awoke warm and content in the arms of the blonde vampire. Harry smiled up at the sleeping man who had held him through the night unknowingly keeping his nightmares at bay.

"Morning." Spike greeted his eyes fluttering open; he leaned down and kissed the young wizard, his hand running lightly up his clothed back. **A/n:** _You thought they'd be naked didn't you, not yet.)_

"Morning." Harry returned blushing hotly as he snuggled into the blonde vampire.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Blasted boy… can't even get up on time… no sense of time… stupid Gryffindork…" Severus Snape grumbled as he headed for Harry's room; he was supposed to be learning the dark arts at the moment.

"Why so glum?" Angelus questioned from behind him, causing the dark haired wizard to jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Severus yelled glaring at the smirking vampire.

"Why not it's fun." Angelus asked grinning, Severus instead of answering simply turned on his heel and continued on his way. "Hey where are you going?" The brunet asked following the Slytherin head of house who simply ignored him stopping in front of the painting of Salazar Slytherin.

"Password." The portrait asked.

"Gum Drop Buttons." Severus growled out glaring, it was the professor and headmaster password. The dark eyed man quickly walked in ignoring Angelus who was still following him. The potion master's eyes widened in shock, as he found Harry snuggling in the arms of the blonde vampire. "Mr. Potter!" Severus said angrily, causing said student to jump in surprise. "Boy do you know what time it is!" The dark eyed man yelled the room quickly filled with the scent of fear as he continued to yell.

"Shut up!" Spike yelled back, regretting it immediately as it caused the human in his arms to shake even harder but glad it caused the other one to stop yelling. The vampire sat up pulling Harry into his lap, trying to sooth the raven-haired teen's fear and shaking, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Angelus quietly pulled the potion master from the room. "He's gone now." The blonde pointed out petting Harry's raven locks as the shaking stopped. Harry simply closed his eyes snuggling closely to the other with his face buried in the creamy skinned neck of the older man.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"That was not a very smart idea." Angelus tutted as he lead the potions master out the door and down the hall. "When a vampire chooses someone it is not wise to upset them." The vampire stated smiling at him.

"What do you mean by chooses someone?" Severus asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Its rather simple Spike wants him as a life mate, it surpasses the bond even Sire and Child share." Angelus said grinning as he turned around advancing on the slightly smaller man. "The same way I want you." The vampire said before once again ravaging the potion master mouth, but he pulled away as soon as the human began to kiss back. "Well look at the time, I must be going, see you later." Angelus said smirking, before quickly walking away.

Severus blinked wide-eyed in shock before glaring. "He's playing with me!" He grumbled to himself before heading back to his private chambers.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Everyone is packed correct?" Giles asked as they all were seated in the living room of his home.

"Yes Giles." Xander, Buffy, Willow, and Oz all agreed.

"Good because our flight leaves in an hour and a half and we need to get going, come now everyone in the van." Giles said and they loaded up.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"How kind of you to invite me to lunch" Narcissa said as she took a seat on the couch in Drusilla's quarters "and how have you been these past few year?" The blonde women asked you could slightly detect a waver in her voice.

"I have been well, but also lonely, " The female vampire said directly from behind her, wrapping her arms around the blondes shoulders. "And you, have you been lonely?" Drusilla asked he tongue running along the sensitive shell of the blonde's ear.

"Y, yes." Narcissa stuttered out breathlessly as she shuddered, before her head was pulled back and she received a heated kiss from the vampire.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"The boy has changed houses, this is good no?" Darla asked her master.

"No this is bad, very bad." He hissed out glaring at her.

"But why?" The blonde asked from where she lay naked on his bed.

"Because the prophecy." The man stated icily, his red eyes glowing.

"What prophecy?' She asked, stretching out slightly, exposing herself more to his roaming eyes.

"In time you will know what I am talking about." The man said as he stalked over to her, running his hands over the vampire's body.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**_TBC..._**

**A/N:** _hope you liked, please read and review, and once again sorry it tock so long and sorry it so short._


	4. Chapter 04

**Vampire Bond**

**Title:** Vampire Bond

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor

**Ratting:** T… for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Spike/ Harry, Angelus/ Severs, Drusilla/ Narcissa, Draco/ Xander, Pansy/ Cho, Ginny/ Colin, Neville/ Luna, Semus/ Dean, Oz/ Remus, Giles/ Minerva

**Summary:** Spike is requested to come to Hogwarts to help Narcissa watch over Draco, his nephew, Angelus and Drusilla decide to tag along. When he arrives at Hogwarts he meets Harry Potter and he begins to fall for the angst filled teen. Angelus is quickly falling for the greasy potions master, while Drusilla attempts to seduce Narcissa. All hell brakes lose when Buffy comes to retrieve Angel. Oz's werewolf instincts kick in and as an alpha he wants Remus as his mate, as well Draco's vampire blood kicks in and his target for a mate is Xander. Pansy slightly up set that she will never be Draco's wife ends up finding a new interest in Cho.

**Chapter:** Chapter 04

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Vampire Bond**

**A/N:**_ Yay I finally updated ._

**- Chapter 04 -**

Harry had spent the rest of the day with spike showing him aroudn the castle and playing both wizard and muggle games. They did all of this while managing to avoid Snape which wasn't really that hard seeing as the potion master didn't leave his room till the next morning. Spike had reluctantly left that night to stay in his own room with the raven haired saviors insistence.

Harry regretted sending the blonde away after waking from a particularly bad nightmare. Shivering from the cold lingering in the dungeon room he got up to take a shower knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

When Remus walked into Hogwarts castle his skin felt itchy and his wolf was at alert, something was going to happen here and soon. Trying to ignore the feeling for now he headed to the room where he would be tutoring Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would be teaching the teenager on his own today seeing as Tonks was home sick with a particularly horrible strain of the fairy flu.

"Good Morning Harry." Remus said softly as he set his bag on the desk at the front of the room. The raven haired teen jumped slightly blushing as he hurriedly shut the book standing.

"Morning Professor." Came the tentative reply emerald green eyes down cast, thisi would normally set of Remus' suspicions if not his own but both wer to distracted to notice their cubs unusual behavior.

"Today you're going to practice dodging spells, lets begin." The werewolf said absently as he sniffed at the air, but the smell of the musty old castle told him nothing of what was to come. The lesson lasted several hours with Remus hardly paying attention at all, not even to the curses he was casting. The sandy haired man didn't even register when several hit the frail teen causing bruises and gashes. Harry said nothing thinking that the older man really had stopped caring for him when he had gotten Sirius killed, The emerald eyed teen suffered in silence his heart sinking lower till he was dismissed.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Spike what are you doing?" angelus asked smirking as he found the blonde pacing outside of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"What are you stalking me now?" The blonde growled out in aggravation, the dark haired vampire just kept popping up.

"Yes." Angelus replied with a sinister grin.

"Why?" Spike asked with a groan as he stopped his pacing to lean against the wall by the painting.

"Its fun, and Obsidian still hasn't left his room, so I have nothing better to do." The taller man said his grin turning cheeky. "So what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Waiting for Harry to return from his tutoring, now go away." The blonde growled out before pacing again.

"Nah, I think I';; wait with you. The little mouse will be family soon enough I should get to know him." Angelus replied causing spike to grown again, however the blonde didn't bother to protest knowing it would so little good at the moment.

Harry ran when he felt he was far enough away, he felt he was breaking and didn't want anyone to see. He found himself in what looked like a deserted corridor when he finally stopped. Shaking he leaned against the cold stone wall sliding down before curling into a ball. His body ached but his heart hurt worse, tears fell from his beautiful eyes as he cried silently.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Harry ran when he felt he was far enough away, he felt he was breaking and didn't want anyone to see. He found himself in what looked like a deserted corridor when he finally stopped. Shaking he leaned against the cold stone wall sliding down before curling into a ball. His body ached but his heart hurt worse, tears fell from his beautiful eyes as he cried silently.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Cissa can you smell that?" Drusilla asked her nose sniffing from where she sat lounging on the couch a blonde head of hair spilled out over her lap fingers thoughtlessly running through them.

"Smell what Dru?" The blonde aristocrat asked hr body feeling boneless, they had spent the last twenty-four hours doing sinfully delicious things she had missed very much.

"Blood, I smell blood." the brunet said a frown marring her face.

"You didn't bite me that long ago it must still be lingering in the air." Narcissa said simply frowning as well as those skilled fingers stopped coming through her hair.

"No, no its not your blood." Drusilla told her firmly sitting up even more. "Its fresh and sad, the poor little mouse needs out help." She said her voice taking on that dreamy quality as she stood dislodging the blonde from her position and heading towards the door, Narcissa hurridly stood and fallowed her out the door and down the hall.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Come in Remus." Albus said loudly before the werewolf could knock. "Tea? Lemon Drop?" The aging wizard asked as always which were of course denied. "What can I do for you my boy?" The headmaster asked.

"Well I was wondering If I could just stay here for the rest of the summer, I'll be moving back in once classes start and it just seems a waist to go back and forth every three days." Remus told him, in truth that feeling that something important was about to happen was what told him he needed to remain with in the walls of Hogwarts.

"Of course my dear boy, you can stay in your rooms by the DADA room." The old man told him eyes twinkling. "I'm sure young Harry will also appreciate you staying as well." The headmaster said aloud while thinking that Remus would be perfect to keep him informed of what his golden boy was up to. "How is Harry doing in his training?" Albus asked wove his fingers together.

"He is doing well." Remus lied, he felt shame as he realized he had no idea how Harry was doing, he had been to distracted to even register more then that the teen had been in the room.

"Good, good. Why don't you go and move back into your rooms and we'll talk again latter in the week." The headmaster said dismissing him.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Oh poor little mouse, so sad." Drusilla cooed as she found Harry curled into himself. "Little mouse just needs to be cared for." She cooed again running her hands through raven locks and ignoring as he instinctively pulled away. "No need to be afraid mummy Silla will take care of you." She said pulling him to her. Harry who knew better then to trust a stranger didn't even bother trying to resist any more, he was just so exhausted both emotionally and physically. He really did just want to be taken care of for a change, instead of being the one taking care of others and so he let himself fall into her comforting embrace.

Narcissa had gasped when she came upon the sight of a bloodied and battered Harry Potter, she could do nothing but stare in shock as he lover cooed and held him. As the dark haired teen finally feel into a restful sleep Drusilla easily picked him up using her vampire strength and headed back the way she had come.

"Come Cissa, I need you to heal his wounds." Drusilla ordered walking away expecting the blonde to fallow her. As she got to the painting of Delaney Moongrove a former headmistress the blue eyed women gave the password for the vampire who walked back to the bedroom and placed the teen in her arms under the covers. "Go get what you need to heal him." The vampire said curling aroudn the small human in a protective manor.

Coming back into the room Narcissa was surprised to find the vampire wrapped around the human in a motherly fashion. Running a diagnostic she was surprised to fins all of his current wounds had been dealt by magic, as well as a very long list of healed injures caused by non -magical means that spoke of a long history of abuse. She healed him and gave him a potion for the pain choosing not to say anything for the moment. She was going to talk to him latter after she found out who was causing this boy pain, finishing he curled around him on his other side after a while she too feel a sleep under the watchful eye of her vampire.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0**** – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"God this flight is taking forever!" Xander moaned loudly not caring if he disturbed the other passengers. " Giles are we almost there?" The dark haired teen asked for the ninetieth time.

"No and if you don't stop asking Buffy is going to minus a friend." The old man growled out clearly annoyed. Xander sighed loudly ripping open his bag of airplane penates the sturdiest had brought him earlier. Willow and Buffy were both a sleep leaning against one another, Oz was siting silent as usually seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Taking a peanut he through it at the red haired werewolf. Oz barely felt the peanut hit only twitching a bit he was lost in thought . Something was coming soon both parts of him could feel it, it was just a matter of time.

Xander sighed in exasperation. "Are we almost there?" He asked again regreting it at the glar he received from the watcher.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

_**TBC...**_


End file.
